Gotham City's Book of Songs
by My Purple Skies
Summary: My rendition of the 12 Days of Christmas Song that I partially posted in "Welcome to the MadHouse". A reviewer asked me to post the full song and I accepted their request. Now it has escalated to me doing other Gotham renditions of any songs.
1. 12 Days of Arkham Christmas

**(Dedicated to Ariddle-Ascare, who asked for more of this song to be posted. )**

12 Days of Christmas (Arkham Style)

On the first day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

An Asylum in Gotham City!

On the second day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Two crazy clown

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the third day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the fourth day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the fifth day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the sixth day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Six guns a blazing

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the seventh day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Seven days of madness

Six guns a blazing

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the eighth day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Eight stupid cops

Seven days of madness

Six guns a blazing

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the ninth day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Nine banks for robbing

Eight stupid cops

Seven days of madness

Six guns a blazing

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the tenth day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Ten times escaping

Nine banks for robbing

Eight stupid cops

Seven days of madness

Six guns a blazing

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Eleven bombs exploding

Ten times escaping

Nine banks for robbing

Eight stupid cops

Seven days of madness

Six guns a blazing

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, a psycho gave to me

Twelve ways of killing Batman

Eleven Bombs exploding

Ten times escaping

Nine banks for robbing

Eight stupid cops

Seven days of madness

Six guns a blazing

Five hand grenades!

Four plain white walls

Three straightjackets

Two crazy clowns

And an Asylum in Gotham City!


	2. Gotham City Girls

**(A parody of the song 'California Girls' by Katy Perry. This idea had been in my head ever since the song came out.)**

Gotham City Girls

[Joker]  
>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!<br>We are tonight's entertainment!"

[Harley Quinn]  
>I know a place<br>where the people are crazier  
>Cold, dark, and wild<br>There must be something in the water.

[Poison Ivy]  
>Poisonin' all the boys<br>Walking down below the buildings

[Catwoman]  
>The boys<br>break their necks  
>Try'na take us back to the<br>(Mad house).

[Harley Quinn]  
>You could travel the world<p>

[Poison Ivy]  
>But nothing comes close<br>And we can't help but boast

[Catwoman]  
>Once you run into us<p>

[Harley Quinn]  
>You'll be goin' insane<br>Ooooh oh ooooh!

[All]  
>Gotham city girls<br>We're untamable  
>Clown, plant, cat<br>We're one of a kind  
>Skin tight clothes<br>So hot  
>We'll make you lose your mind<br>Ooooh oh oooh!  
>Gotham City girls<br>We're undefinable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce<br>Straightjackets unlocked  
>Arkham represent<br>Now put your hands up  
>Ooooh oh ooooh!<p>

[Harley Quinn]  
>A bat and a bird<br>Givin' us girls a real hard time  
>Call us freaks<br>That's just mean  
>And so it turns into a fight scene<p>

[Poison Ivy]  
>You could travel the world<br>But nothing comes close  
>And we can't help but boast<p>

[Catwoman]  
>Once you run into us<p>

[Harley Quinn]  
>You'll be goin' insane<br>Ooooh oh ooooh!

[All]  
>Gotham city girls<br>We're untamable  
>Clown, plant, cat<br>We're one of a kind  
>Skin tight clothes<br>So hot  
>We'll make you lose your mind<br>Ooooh oh oooh!  
>Gotham City girls<br>We're undefinable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce<br>Our cells are unlocked  
>Arkham represent<br>Now put your hands up  
>Ooooh oh ooooh!<p>

[Joker]  
>Messed up<br>In the head  
>Incurable is what the doctors have said<br>Wild, wild, drink a toast  
>To the girls we love the most;<br>I mean the ones  
>They're the only ones<br>Harley  
>Ivy<br>Selina Kyle  
>The girls are freaks<br>It don't bother me  
>The men of this city<br>are as crazy  
>as our girls<br>it's silly  
>The Narrows<br>And Gotham City  
>Insanity is everything<br>Come on boys  
>Let's rob a bank<br>The police will be  
>at a blank<br>Batman and Robin  
>there's just no stoppin'<br>No way  
>hey baby<br>Harley, my lady

[Harley]  
>Yeah?<p>

[Joker]  
>You lookin' here, baby?<p>

[Harley]  
>Uh huh.<p>

[Joker]  
>Isn't it silly<br>that you're representing Gotham City?

[Harley]  
>Ohhh yeahh!<p>

[All]  
>Gotham city girls<br>We're untamable  
>Clown, plant, cat<br>We're one of a kind  
>Skin tight clothes<br>So hot  
>We'll make you lose your mind<br>Ooooh oh oooh!  
>Gotham City girls<br>We're undefinable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce<br>Straightjackets unlocked  
>Arkham represent<br>Now put your hands up  
>Ooooh oh ooooh!<p>

[Joker]  
>Gotham City girls, boys<p>

(Gotham Ciiity, Gotham Ciiity)

I wish they all could be Gotham city girls

(Gotham Ciiity)

I really wish  
>You all could be Gotham City girls<p>

(Gotham Ciiiity, yeah.)

**(Hey, everyone! If there a re any songs that you'd like me to make a parody of, please feel free to tell me in a revew or a private message!)**


	3. Man, I Feel Like A Villain

**(How the heck did I ever get this idea to come into my head!)**

**A parody of Man, I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain.) **

**Man, I Feel Like a Villain!**

Let's go rouges!  
>We're goin' out tonight-We're lookin' for a fight<br>Gonna get the Bat to come out  
>Wanna make the news-<br>What have we got to lose?  
>Yeah, we're what's it's all about<br>No rules or regulations-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>We ain't gonna act cute or innocent  
>We only wanna have a good time<p>

The best thing about being a villain  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-a little more lately  
>Clown paint, cat suits<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, bustin' out of Arkham-Poisonin' Gotham<br>Robbin' a bank-stealing a tank  
>Oh, oh, oh, we wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way we feel<br>Man! I feel like a villain!

The villains need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
>The chance to take over the town<br>We don't need sympathy-we only wanna be  
>The ones to bring this city down<p>

The best thing about being a villain  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-a little more lately  
>Clown paint, cat suits<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, bustin' out of Arkham-Poisonin' Gotham<br>Robbin' a bank-stealing a tank  
>Oh, oh, oh, we wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way we feel<br>Man! I feel like a villain!

The best thing about being a villain  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-a little more lately  
>Clown paint, cat suits<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, bustin' out of Arkham-Poisonin' Gotham<br>Robbin' a bank-stealing a tank  
>Oh, oh, oh, we wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way we feel<br>Man! I feel like a villain!

We get totally crazy  
>Can you feel it?<br>Come, come, come on Batsy  
>We feel like a villain!<p> 


End file.
